When the Night is Over
by GrimGrave
Summary: Short drabble with Hellbirds/Cinder x Raven. Feedback is appreciated. Nothing graphic, but NSFW just to be safe.


**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

_**When the Night is Over**_

Raven stirred with a groan escaping her lips as the light of dawn cracked through the blinds, her brow furrowing as her eyes gradually adjusted to the uninvited illumination. Her head was throbbing painfully – especially down to her temples – and she muttered a strong of profanities as she struggled to get up, if only to pull close the curtains.

How much had she been drinking last night? She remembered the underground bar and the good ol' rock music that had blasted through the speakers, and the number of beers and shots she had consumed. Fridays did that to you when you needed to escape mundane life and just enjoy yourself. Now that she thought about it, she also remembered a bathroom stall so small it'd give anyone claustrophobia and the other half-naked, sweaty body that had pressed up against hers as hands had possessively roamed over any expanse of exposed skin and fingers deep inside sodden cunts—

"Good morning~" someone purred, the voice, though disarmingly honeyed and smoky, causing Raven to bolt up from the bed for a split moment. Her second of dread turned to sheer annoyance as she eyed the other woman who was lying next to her, clearly naked under the covers. "Oh my. Someone is a little tense…and here I thought I had gotten you all nice and limber."

"Shut it, Cinder. Why is it that I always find you ending up in my bed?"

"Because drunk you is a lot more honest," Cinder – a woman with creamy-pale skin and long hair as black as coal with amber eyes – smugly replied. "And because it's fun watching you sleep. But more importantly it's because, whether you like to admit or not, we're an item."

Raven rolled her eyes. Right, an item. Their relationship was a complicated one. Somewhere along the line it went from one-night-stand to fuck-buddies and whatnot and now this – whatever you could call it – was a regular thing. She didn't hate the younger woman, it was too strong a word, but she absolutely didn't love her. Maybe. Or was it that Cinder was good enough a lay to help Raven forget work and whatnot and actually made her life somewhat interesting—

"It's nice seeing your body more clearly for a change. A flickering lightbulb in a broom-closet-sized bathroom stall is hardly sufficient."

Raven scowled at her when she noticed that she was still naked from last night's activities; hickeys and lipstick marks, along with a few bite marks were all over her warrior-built body, especially around her pinkish nipples and inner thighs and she swore she could now feel the scratches over her back, neck, and taut rear. It always ended up rough between them; last time had involved handcuffs and a strapon from _Bad Faunus,_ and the time before that had been themes around whips from what she recalled.

She eyed Cinder as she rose up and stretched her arms with a tired mewl. The woman wasn't fairing any better given the hickeys and bite marks that trailed down her throat, down her cleavage and around her perky, full breasts and down past her slim abdomen—

Rolling her eyes, Raven didn't even bother covering herself as she searched for her scattered clothes. How the hell had the panties ended up on the ceiling fan? And why was her slacks torn? Not to mention her white shirt was littered with lipstick marks…

Giving up on that, she went to her drawer for some fresh new clothes; a pair of hakama and a yukata. Nice and easy to breathe in as well as perfect lounging-around clothes when you are alone—

"Wait…" Something was off. She muttered under her breath. "It's Saturday…What date is it?"

"It's the eleventh, dear."

"Eleventh…" Raven sighed. "For fucks sake."

"What's the matter? Hurry back to bed already, darling~"

"I have to pick up my kids," she replied bitterly. "Or rather, one of them is mine. The other is just a stray from my ex's recent marriage. It's my weekend so I need you to make yourself scarce within the next few minutes."

"Oh just call him and tell him you've got plans," Cinder stated. Her tone was that slick, devilish-sweet type she used whenever she wanted something. "Sweet, quivering plans that needs to be filled, that is."

"If I don't do this there will be bitching to be had and I can't fucking deal with it right now. Get out."

"Aw, come on little bird," Cinder whispered into Raven's ear as she draped her arms around the older woman's waist. She had had her left arm tattooed with a black pattern some time ago and to this day Raven did not see the appeal of it. "It's just for one weekend. I'm sure they'll understand. Maybe tell them you're sick." Cinder kissed her earlobe and ran her tongue over it like it was a lollipop whilst she cupped ample mounds. "With the way you handle me – and let me handle you – in the bedroom, you're definitely sick and I absolutely love it…"

"Fuck off, Cinder." Sadly, she only shrugged with little effort. "I don't have time for you right now, I've got other idiots demanding my attention."

"They don't know about you being a lesbian, huh? I wonder what your daughters would say if they knew that their mother is a cunt-muncher—"

Raven spun around and pinned Cinder down to the bed in one swift motion. She leaned in close, eyes wide and nostrils flaring. "Shut the hell up already. Got it? I won't tell you again."

For the briefest of moments, Cinder looked taken aback – a nice change from her usual smug expression – but she quickly reverted back ad she snickered and simply wrapped her arms around the older woman. "Now we're getting somewhere. Though, about you being so close-"

Raven straightened herself. "What, morning breath? Get over it."

"Well, no, I'm just flattered that I can smell myself on your breath."

Dressed and having kicked Cinder out for the time being, Raven begrudgingly got into her car, ready to drive off. The night would come again soon enough, where she could forget everything and lose herself to whatever depravities came next.

The night was over, but the cycle continued as it always did.


End file.
